


Role model

by epithalamium



Category: Free!
Genre: Drama CD, Kink Meme, M/M, Nitori talks too much, Oral Sex, The Iwatobi swim club makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithalamium/pseuds/epithalamium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the Free! kink meme prompt: Nitori won't shut up about how amazing Rin is.</p><p>In bed.</p><p>(Bonus if Nitori is a chatterbox about it even in public, and Rin is actually really embarrassed about it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role model

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Role model  
> Characters/Pairings: Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou, Mikoshiba Seijuurou, Hazuki Nagisa, Ryuugazaki Rei, Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka  
> Rating: R  
> Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club and all related characters is to Kyoto Animation and associates.  
> Summary: Nitori won't shut up about how amazing Rin is... in bed.  
> Word count: 1,400~  
> Notes/Warnings: Written for the [Free! kink meme](http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/893.html?thread=320381). I tidied things up a bit and added some lines to the sexy times. The final scene references Track 07 from the 2nd Drama CD: [Haruka VS Rin, the Crab Festival’s Peak Playoff](http://digitalscratch.pmsinfirm.org/?p=6552#01%22).
> 
> This is my first Rintori fic, and I was blushing the whole time I was writing this because Rin. >.> I'm so sorry.

‘That’s not how you eat soba.’

Rin turned to look at Mikoshiba, chopsticks inches from his mouth and noodles falling in soft plops back into his dipping bowl. ‘What?’

‘The way you eat soba,’ Mikoshiba explained. ‘That’s just not how it’s done.’

‘I’ve been eating soba this way since I was born,’ said Rin, tucking a bunch of noodles back in his chopsticks and cramming them into his mouth, as if to make a point. ‘No one’s complained before.’

‘No, no, no!’ Mikoshiba’s voice rose. There wasn’t anyone in the soba stand aside from the three of them, so Rin couldn’t exactly say that Mikoshiba was making a scene. But he was ready to pretend that Mikoshiba was a drunk salaryman, just in case. Forget the fact that none of them looked old enough to actually be salarymen, especially Nitori. ‘You suck--’ and Rin would have socked Mikoshiba right on the face for that, upperclassman and swim club captain or not, but Mikoshiba went on talking as if Rin hadn’t reacted at all, ‘Suck the noodles in and let your tongue and throat do the work. Don’t just masticate with those freaky teeth of yours. You won’t enjoy the buckwheat noodles otherwise.’

Rin turned to his other side, where Nitori was calmly and primly sucking in his soba noodles, pretty as you please. It didn’t help ease his irritation. ‘If I don’t chew before swallowing, I’d choke, won’t I?’

‘Soba is best eaten the way you enjoy it most,’ said Nitori, which would have sounded wiser and more believable if he hadn’t spoken with his mouth full.

‘Use your tongue,’ Mikoshiba insisted. 

Rin made a valiant effort, and ended up having Mikoshiba pounding at his back like there was no tomorrow while Nitori all but poured water all over his face. ‘Fuck this. I can’t just shove things down my throat without chewing on them. It’s not natural.’

‘That’s not true!’ said Nitori, voice breaking mid-sentence in his agitation. He turned pink, but went on bravely, ‘Senpai is very good with deep throat. He’s got next to no gag reflex at all.’

There was a long pause in which Rin tried to process the fact that Nitori was actually talking about his cock sucking skills in front of Mikoshiba. In a fucking soba stand, of all places. Unfortunately for Rin, Mikoshiba managed to react first, ‘Does he?’

‘Ni--’

‘And he’s very careful with his teeth, as well.’ Nitori nodded, as if that settled it. 

‘Ni. To. Ri!’ Rin wished lightning would come down from the skies and strike him dead. But not before he could drag Nitori as far away as possible, to a place where no one would ever hear him speak ever again.

Mikoshiba just laughed, patting Rin’s shoulder in what he probably thought was a gentle manner. ‘Well, if Nitori says so. Maybe if you pretend the noodles are Nitori, it wouldn’t be a problem?’

‘Just shut up.’

*

Nitori was silent when they got back to the dorms, biting at his lower lip and frowning in Rin’s direction.

‘I said something wrong, didn’t I, senpai?’ he said, standing next to the bed and watching Rin change into his sleeping clothes. 

Rin threw himself on his bed and turned his back to Nitori. ‘Go to sleep, Ai.’

As Nitori bade him good night, Rin thought of ways Nitori could make it up to him. Preferably making better use of that mouth.

*

Thursdays meant art class, and while Rin was no caveman who couldn’t tell a Shinagawa Takumi from a child’s scribbles, he knew that art is something he better experienced from a distance. They were supposed to make clay sculptures that day, and Rin did his best, but his shark still looked like an irate Manta ray.

‘And what’s that supposed to be?’ Yamada asked, pointing. Rin usually ate lunch alone, or with Nitori. But considering how his week was turning out so far, he reckoned it made sense for the rest of the swim club to take it into their heads to come and join them for lunch. 

‘None of your business.’ 

‘So cold!’ said Yamada, adding in a lower voice, ‘That’s why only Nitori likes you, Matsuoka.’

‘Is it a Manta ray?’ Mikoshiba put in, holding the sculpture up for a better look. ‘Actually, it sort of looks like you, Matsuoka!’

Nitori, who had been uncharacteristically silent throughout this exchange, said, ‘It’s a shark, isn’t it, senpai?’

‘A shark?’ Mikoshiba laughed. Rin was getting used to hating Mikoshiba’s laugh. ‘You’re no good with your hands at all, huh?’

‘That’s not true,’ said Nitori, mouth full of melon bread and crumbs spraying all over Rin’s face when he spoke. Rin had to wonder why he found such a disgusting kid so damned cute. It was probably some punishment for something he’d done in a past incarnation. ‘Senpai is very creative with his hands.’ He turned to wipe at Rin’s face with the sleeve of his uniform. ‘Sorry, senpai.’

‘Are you sure you’ve got the right Matsuoka, Nitori?’

‘You have to admit it does look creative,’ said Mikoshiba, giving the sculpture another once over. 

Rin had managed to convince himself that Nitori’s comment--which sounded innocent enough without relevant context--had gone unnoticed, until Mikoshiba gave him a wink when no one else was looking.

*

Rin shoved two fingers in Nitori’s mouth; Nitori was just so _loud_ and Rin actually liked it, but they were in a dorm room, after all. ‘Suck on that.’

Nitori did as he was told, sending pleasurable tingling sensations from Rin's fingers all the way to his cock. He moaned, muffling the sound against the back of Nitori’s neck, his free hand travelling down to do creative things inside Nitori’s pants. 

‘Rin senpai!’ said Nitori, through a mouthful of Rin’s fingers. He was turning pink all over, spit trickling down his chin and on Rin’s pillow. Fuck, he just looked so edible, and it was all Rin could do not to _bite_ , leave marks all over Nitori’s body that everyone would be able to see when he shows up at the pool for training the next day. Rin’s hand was wet with Nitori’s pre-come, and he had to satisfy himself with licking that off his fingers instead. 

He turned Nitori around so that he was lying on his back. Rin pulled his fingers out of Nitori’s mouth, Nitori still sucking as if he wasn’t ready to let go just yet, his mouth forming an O which Rin would definitely fuck later. 

‘Senpai, please.’

‘Don’t you come yet,’ said Rin. His fingers were still wet with Nitori’s spit and he stuck them in his own mouth before pushing them, as slowly and gently as he could, inside Nitori’s arsehole. Nitori was getting used to it, his hole opening up to Rin's fingers, tightening around them as Rin fingertips pressed against that _place_. Nitori started whimpering, his back arching, hands reaching out to grab at Rin's arms. 

‘Fuck, Ai.’ 

And then Rin was pulling Nitori’s trousers and pants off, and sucking at Nitori’s cock, feeling the very tip of it tickling the back of his throat. Rin had to hand it to the kid: Nitori _was_ right. Rin could be pretty good with his hands and mouth if he set his mind to it.

*

‘Rin-chan sure could strip quickly.’

Nagisa didn’t seem to find anything wrong with what he just said, and Rin couldn’t bring himself to point it out. Boomerang Megane tried, but it was hard trying to explain something ‘naughty’ to someone all wide-eyed innocence (although Rin had the feeling that it was all a trick and that there was nothing innocent about Nagisa at all, aside from his looks) and Rei had to give up after Nagisa started shouting, ‘But he managed to take his clothes off in just one second, don’t you think that’s amazing, Ai-chan?’ 

Rin shrugged and gave Rei an ‘I know how it feels’ look. 

‘It is!’ Nitori said. ‘Not only that, Rin senpai can take my clothes off at top speed, as well. Why, just last night--’ Nitori made an ‘mmf’ sound against Rin’s hand. So much for speed. 

Haru looked like his birthday had come early. ‘What were you saying, Nitori?’

‘Oh, fuck off.’

Makoto held up his hands in a placating manner, although he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. ‘Now, now.’

‘Rin-chan takes Ai-chan’s clothes off for him?’ Nagisa said. Behind him, Rei made a sound like a cat that’s been stepped on. ‘You really try to help your kouhai out, don’t you, Rin-chan?’

Rin was going to throttle the little bastard. As soon as he gets his hand off Nitori’s mouth.

‘Ah, I’m sorry, senpai,’ said Nitori. ‘I shouldn’t have said that!’

‘No, no,’ said Haru. ‘Go on. You were saying Rin only lasts three seconds?’

Rin was going to kill all of them, for sure.


End file.
